Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years and so has the functionality provided to devices that access those applications. One area that has seen such growth relates to audio file management. An audio file management application enables a user to browse and purchase music selections from the internet or on-line music stores, and download the purchased music to the user's personal device or store the purchased music in a cloud music storage. The audio file management application can further organize the purchased music contents and play the music selected by the music owner.